endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Pilgrims
The Pilgrims are one of the playable factions in Endless Space. Part-scientists, part-mystics, part-rebels, they have an almost religious fascination with the Endless, dedicated to finding the Endless homeworld of Tor. Background Origins The Pilgrims, then called the Resistance, began as a group of unhappy United Empire scientists, intellectuals, and other dissidents. They objected to the corporate greed and authoritarian rule inherent to the Empire. At some early phase of the United Empire's interstellar expansion, (the exact time is unclear) the Resistance hijacked a colonization ship and fled the Terran Solar System to form their own, less oppressive society.http://www.amplitude-studios.com/Articles/PILGRIMS The new society spent its early days hiding in remote asteroid fields, fleeing the United Empire retaliatory forces. Constantly on the run, they grew accustomed to a semi-nomadic life. However, this soon had a telling effect on the first children born into the Resistance. http://forums.amplitude-studios.com/content.php?203-ECHOES-OF-THE-ENDLESS-New-mysterious-hero While in the Kuiper-belt equivalent of an alien star system, they stumbled across a vast cache of Endless artifacts. Moreover, they encountered a Sophon surveillance team that was also exploring the artifacts. The two races became allies, with the Pilgrims receiving vital aid from the Sophons. This twofold development transformed the Resistance. While their new friends taught them the arts of shipbuilding and interstellar travel, they were awe-struck by the vast ruins of this ancient civilization, developing a mystical fascination and reverence for the Endless. The antipathy for the United Empire remained strong, but it became secondary to the desire to learn more about the Endless. The Resistance had become the Pilgrims. At some point, the United Empire and the Pilgrims fought the First and Second Wars of Separation, but the time, duration, and details of the conflicts remain unclear. Society The Pilgrims still maintain a semi-nomadic lifestyle, and combine science and religion in a seamless blend. They are simultaneously educated scientists and tattooed mystics. In addition to the occasional system evacuation ahead of a United Empire fleet, they also uproot themselves to aid their search for the planet Tor.fleet errant description. In contrast with the authoritarian United Empire, the Pilgrims make a point of relying on consensus systems and voting.Consensus Systems tech description. Thanks to the potentially life-saving aid from the Sophons, the Pilgrims maintain a close bond with this fellow race of intellectuals. As for other races, they are always willing to gain their assistance in the quest for the planet Tor. Traits Steam Achievements Notes *Pilgrims can explore further, faster than anyone, thanks to early access to Warp Drive tech. That same technology also allows them to colonize Asteroids for huge FIDS at the cost of approval. Never-the-less, a Pilgrim player should travel as far as quickly as they can, stealing exploration bonuses and systems before other Empires can grab them. Mid-game will bring in some unique System Developments which can keep Pilgrims researching, fighting and exploring just fine. While the Pilgrims are not especially weak in combat, they aren't strong enough to compete with groups like Hissho, Cravers or even United Empire and Horatio, so aggression should be used sparingly. Despite relatively unimpressive fleets, Pilgrims can take over systems and develop them into colonies far quicker than their competitors, a fact which should be exploited to full extent to remain competitive late-game. *The Pilgrims affinity allows them to evacuate an entire system. After 3 turns, the system will be emptied of all its structures and population except for planetary exploitations and one pop per planet. A special colony ship will be created carrying them. Upon settlement, the new planet will have all the removed structures and population; if there are more population than capacity, additional planets will be automatically colonized for free within the same system. If there is still insufficient room, the excess population is lost. The Crowded Planets perk seems to be ignored at this step, meaning you can both settle additional planets or lose population by going beyond the uncrowded limits. Unlike producing a normal colony ship, the evacuation does not prevent planetary growth while it is under construction. *If you settle a new System with this ship, the System will enter a "Golden Age", increasing FIDS production for a set amount of Turns. Time of the Golden Age equals 4 turns * loaded Buildings, for a maximum of 40 turns (10+ buildings). Strenght of the Golden Age equal +3% FIDS * loaded population. Maximum 20% (7+ population). References Category:Factions Category:Pilgrims